The Story of FireClan
by FireClanStories
Summary: FireClan, DeathClan, StormClan, and CreekClan were never exactly close to eachother, but when two new cats make an appearance, they may threaten the bond between the cats of FireClan, and it will be up to two cats: Rosekit and Frostkit, flawed at birth, to bring together a group of rebels from different clans to defeat the Darkforest, and their actions will effect the whole forest.
1. Introduction

"Shhh, be quiet Cloudkit or she'll see us!" Berrykit warned. Cloudkit glared at her.

"If you don't be quiet then she'll spot us!" Cloudkit spat back.

"Shh she's coming!" Berrykit warned. Cloudkit and Berrykit crouched behind the bush and slowly peeked out. Petalblossom was roaming nearby, asking anyone she came across where they were hiding. As soon as she crossed the fern patch and headed into the heart of camp, the two kits emerged from their hiding place.

"That was close!" Cloudkit panted as soon as the coast was clear.

"I'll say," Berrykit replied. She looked up into the sky. "We still have a while before our ceremony."

"Oh, I can hardly wait!" Cloudkit grinned. "I wonder who my mentor will be!" Cloudkit said dreamily. "Mine'll be Shadefeather, the best warrior in FireClan!"

Berrykit frowned. "Shadefeather wouldn't be caught dead with _you,_" she said to Cloudkit.

"Well-" Cloudkit was interrupted by a loud grunt and pawsteps coming in their direction. The kits whipped around to be face to face with Ivymist, the oldest elder in the forest.

"Ivymist!" Berrykit and Cloudkit squealed, forgetting all about their argument.

"Can't a cat get any rest without kits waking them up?" Ivymist grunted.

"We won't be kits for long!" Berrykit boasted. "Our apprentice ceremony'll be real soon!" Berrykit grinned.

"Well you should be getting ready for it so I can get some rest," Ivymist muttered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ivymist!" Suddenly Petalblossom appeared in the den. "I hope they haven't been a lot of trouble!" Petalblsoom said as she ducked down and began to lick Cloudkit's head. He glared at her. "You're embarassing me, mom!" he cried.

"These two need to come with me and get ready," Petalblossom said to Ivymist.

"Now now, no need to rush," Ivymist said calmly. "They can stay with me." Ivymist looked at Petalblossom.

"Please?" Cloudkit and Berrykit begged together.

"Alright, as long as they don't cause any trouble." Petalblossom grumbled. "But I want them back awhile before the ceremony," she added. Ivymist rolled her eyes as Petalblossom left.

"Alright then, how about a story?" Ivymist asked. Cloudkit and Berrykit nodded. "What would you like to hear?" Ivymist asked.

"The story of FireClan!" Cloudkit and Berrykit both said at once.

"That's a long story," Ivymist began, "And your ceremony isn't far off!"

Cloudkit and Berrykit exchanged a glance. "We have plenty of time!" Cloudkit said.

"PLE-" they began.

"Enough, okay, okay!" Ivymist said, defeated. "I'll tell that story if you promise to pay attention. Understand?" Cloudkit and Berrykit nodded. "Alright then," Ivymist said. "It all started with a strong, brave, leader named Rage..."


	2. Prologue

Long ago, the forest we live in was a wasteland full of savage cats. They fought for the smallest scraps of food and lived by no code at all. Cats died before more could be born. One day, a beautiful she-cat appeared before all the cats. She sat upon the large stone as the cats gathered around her, amazed.

"My name is Spottedleaf," she said as soon as all the cats had gathered. "I am concerned about your way of living and how many cats are dying," she said. "I come from a land where all cats are respected and cared for, no matter how young or old they are."

Whispers of excitement spread through the crowd. "I live in a place where cats are bound by a code that keeps us in order where we can enjoy ourselves but have order. We live in four clans with different cats in each clan. I would like to establish this way of living among you all so that you may all live long, happy lives." Spottedleaf said.

Cheers began to come from the crowd. "However," Spottedleaf continued, "To do that, you must be rid of all the dangerous predators and gather your strength," she said.

"And just how do you think we can do that?" a sneer said in the crowd. A strong, fierce black cat made his way to face Spottedleaf. "My name is Rage," he said. "And I am concerned about how you plan to do that," Rage said. Rage didn't challenge Spottedleaf, he was just concerned about the group of cats he had come to love.

"You shall lead them, Rage," Spottedleaf said. Rage stared at her. "You shall lead the cats to victory and dispose of all the predators and dangers in this territory. As soon as your job is done, I will come and speak to you all about the clans once more," Spottedleaf said. "It will take a lot of power to lead these cats to victory. I will give you the strength to lead them."

Rage felt a chill go through his body, down to the bones. Suddenly he felt powerful, and the group seemed to pay more attention to him. "Okay Rage," Spottedleaf said. "You're ready." As soon as she finished, she vanished. All eyes looked to Rage.

"All right then," Rage said, "lets get started."

With Rage in the lead, all kinds of predators vanished from the mountains, the forest, the moors, and the plains overnight. The cats were the most feared race of all the animals in the area. And Rage hadn't lead them alone. He has met a young, strong she-cat named Maple, and they had four healthy kits. But one day, many cats including Rage, Maple, and their kits died of a mysterious cause. Rage's body had never been found. The cats mourned from their loss, and had fallen into chaos. On the sunrise after their vigil, Spottedleaf appeared. "It is time to begin your clans," she said.

All cats looked up. "Since you are such a big group, you will be divided into the Northern Clans and the Southern Clans. I have sent omens to eight cats that will lead them. You know who you are, please step forward," Spottedleaf said.

Eight cats stepped up. "I will start with the Southern Clan leaders. Please state your name and describe your clan," Spottedleaf said.

As she stepped back, and looked towards a brown she-cat. "I am Flow," she said. "I am honored to be the chosen leader of BrookClan. We will live by a river and enjoy fish as our meals. If you love fish and swimming consider this clan," Flow stepped back.

"I am Feather," a dark gray tom said. "I will lead OwlClan. We will be a wise clan that lives in the pine forest, and will dine on anything we feel like. We will lurk in the shadows and let nothing overcome us," Feather said and stepped back.

"I am Dusk," a dark brown tom said. "I am proud to soon lead NightClan. We will roam the forest and eat mice, voles, birds, and never go hungry with our options," Dusk stepped back.

A strong looking tan she-cat stepped up. Her eyes met the crowd. "I am Fox," she said with a daring smile. "I will soon lead WhisperClan. We shall roam the moors and catch rabbits and be the fastest clan of them all. With my strong leading and and cats cooperation, we will be the best clan of them all," she said.

"Alright, so there you have it," Spottedleaf said. "Those are half your options. Now for the Northern Clan leaders," she said, and turned to the other remaining leaders.

"I am Stream," a silver tom said. "My clan will be similar to Flow's. We will eat fish, swim by the river, and live by it. The main difference is that we'll live by a lake as well, to expand our fishing areas. Also, I am not as strict as Flow, to be honest, but I will try my best to lead CreekClan to victory," he said, and stepped back.

Next, a rough looking tom stepped up. He had a scar by his left eye. "I am Wolf," he said, scanning the crowd. I shall lead DeathClan to be the best it can be. Please don't be alarmed by the name, we will be a kind clan but tough towards enemies. Think of the reaction strange cats would get when we tell them our clan name!" Wolf said and stepped back.

A small, slender she-cat stepped up. No doubt about it, she was the runt of her litter. "I am Ivy," she said. "I will lead StormClan to be all it can be. We will have wise strategy in all we do," she said, and stepped back.

At last, a flaming orange tom stepped up. All eyes locked on him. "I am Flame," he said. "I will lead a clan called FireClan as long as I live. We will be strong and brave and fierce. Please consider us as your clan," As soon as Flame stepped back, a cheer went through the crowd. It was time to choose their permanent clan.

All the cats assembled into eight groups. As soon as they finished, Spottedleaf spoke.

"Now, each leader will be given 9 lives to serve their clan," she said. A ripple of awe swept through the crowd. "Do not be jealous through," Spottedleaf said quickly, "Leaders will spend their lives being brave and true. There is also a code you will live by," Spottedleaf said, and explained the code while every cat listened. "And newborn cats will begin as kits. When they are 6 moons old, no sooner, they shall advance to apprentices and be trained by warriors until they are ready to become one. When a cat feels too weak to continue their duties, they shall retire to the elder's den, where they'll be cared for until their last minutes. If a cat is expecting kits, they'll become a queen and move into the nursery until after their kits become apprentices. Leaders will choose deputies to help them with their duties. Lastly, a medicine cat will be chosen to heal the clan. They will learn herbs and train a medicine cat apprentice and carry out their duties until their last moments. I will tell each clan more specific things, but for now you get the idea," Spottedleaf said. "Oh, also cats will be given a two-part name. Let's say your name is Bracken. As a kit you will be Brackenkit, an apprentice Brackenpaw, and when you become a warrior or medicine cat you will be given any second name your leader or medicine cat chooses, such as Brackentail, Brackenleaf, or Brackennose. Leaders will have star as their last part. Now, I think that's enough for now. I will speak to you as soon as you've settled into your territories. Seven other cats from my land will lead each clan into their new territories and tell you all about your new life,"

Spottedleaf jumped down and began to lead the eight new clans into their new life, leaving their old, savage ways in the dust.


	3. Chapter 1

Flamestar sat upon highrock and observed his clan. It had grown well in the past moons.

Ashfeather and her apprentice Graypaw were learning the newest herbs to heal the clan, and they were learning well and fast. With quick hunters like Thornclaw and Darkfeather, prey didn't stand a chance, and nor did StormClan stand a chance of entering their borders with strong warriors like Bluefur and Nightpelt. Sharpfang was a noble deputy and, despite his high rank, was still bossed around by his mate, Snowfur. According to Graypaw, Snowfur was expecting kits soon.

And Flamestar hoped that it wouldn't be long before he had kits of his own. He watched as Robinsong carried a squirrel and placed it on the fresh-kill pile. She was a great hunter, and the only cat in the clan that could catch a squirrel anytime she tried. She was a beautiful cat, and smart too.

Ashfeather was often complaining about Robinsong taking her job whenever she found an omen, which was often. She could see one in the timing of a ripple of water, and her prediction would always come true. Flamestar hoped that she would want to be his mate; he couldn't imagine life without her. Flamestar was just waiting for the right time to ask. "Flamestar," Flame looked down. Ashfeather and an ecstatic Graypaw were by the foot of highrock.

"I'm going to take Graypaw to moonpath for her medicine cat ceremony," Ashfeather said.

"That's wonderful, congratulations, Graypaw!" Flamestar replied. It would be great to have two medicine cats around, with StormClan always watching them. Poor Ivystar couldn't seem to keep control of the cats. Despite her brains, her small size hadn't quite earned the trust of her clanmates. Flamestar almost felt bad for her.

_No,_ Flamestar thought to himself, _I can't be pitying rival leaders. _

"See you later Flamestar," Ashfeather said. "Wish Graypaw luck."

"I will," Flamestar replied. Then he hopped down from the highrock and slowly headed toward Robinsong.


End file.
